Memory Reboot
by SneakyDekuScrub
Summary: When finn loses his memory, he comes across a robot left behind from the great mushroom war, can fionna find a way to restore his memory while finn tries to help and find out the robot's true proposes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Spy Work

It was a dark and stormy day in the Land of Ooaa. Clouds were covering the sky, blocking out the sun and showering the land with a heavy rainstorm to fall. At one house that seemed to be made in a tree particularly, a young teenager was sitting in the living room bored out of his mind. The living room had mainly furniture that looked handcrafted to a decent quality. The teenage boy was wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts, and a white bear head shaped hat that had two small stubs on the top of it. He was just lying on the couch, as there was nothing he could think of doing in the rainy day. Onto the table climbed a green rectangular electronic device in front of Finn.

"Hi, Finn! Do you want to play?" the little gaming device offered to play a game to his housemate, Finn the human. He was well known throughout the Land of Ooaa as one of the last living humans alive. He was known for his heroic efforts and hard work with his brother. "Nah, BMO. I ain't in the mood," he told him. BMO had a bit of a childish mind set when it came to how he acted, but he was considered a good friend nonetheless to him. Finn then saw a dog with yellow fur climbing downstairs with a suitcase in hand, catching his attention. "Jake? Where are you going?" Finn questioned Jake the Dog, his older brother who had raised him for most of his life. He was a magical dog that had the power to stretch his body to a super long length. His brother stopped in his tracks, turning to him.

"Sorry man, but Jake Jr needs me. She got into some kinda trouble. I'll be back in a day or two. You'll be okay without me, right?" Jake explained that one of his children were in a bit of trouble and required his assistance Finn nodded. "Don't worry, dude. The Ice King hasn't done anything in a while. Go take care of her," Finn told him. "Thanks, dude," Jake smiled before stretching out the window and leaving their treefort. Finn just stared out at the heavy rain that kept pouring down, not showing any sign of letting up anytime soon.

Finn started to hear the phone ring shortly after. He walked to it and picked it up off the hook. "Hello?" He answered, while BMO was sitting on the floor, playing a game of Pong by himself on his monitor. "Hi, Finn. How's it going?" he heard a familiar female voice that seemed to somewhat perk him up. "Hey, Fionna! Nothing… Jake just left though. How are things?" Finn responded. He knew Fionna as basically his female counterpart. She was known throughout the land pretty well also for being the only other living human being in the land, and her hero efforts with her sister. He heard her tone seem to get slightly more serious. "They've been… okay. Look. I need some help. You know that the Ice King and Queen haven't done anything in a while, right?" she tried to find out if he knew this as well. "Yeah, why?" He was fully aware that the past week or so was calm. He welcomed peace, but he despised boredom.

"Well… you're good at being sneaky. Me and Cake are going to go check in on them and see if they have captured anyone without us noticing. Can you tag in?" Fionna explained that she needed his help. She was worried that they might have been blind to a prince or princess's kidnapping. "I'll come, sure!" Finn gladly agreed to help. He knew it probably wasn't safe to be without his brother but he knew Fionna's sister would be able to help in his place. "Great! Meet us at the snowy border," she hummed before hanging up. With that, the heroic boy just smacked the phone on the hook and jolted over to a nearby rack of weaponry that mainly consisted of collected rust blades that would more than likely break if they were hit with a brick, let alone used in combat. He pulled his green backpack off the rack and put it on his back.

Finn grabbed one of his favorite swords from the rack which was a damaged gold blade that was chipped in a few areas, but had always gotten the job done for him. He slid it onto his back before making his way toward the ladder. "Bye, BMO. I'll be back in a bit," he called out, seeing his electronic buddy give a wave in return and let him leave without much thought. Finn just had a big smile while going downstairs and heading through the treasure room that played as an entrance. They had stored every last dime they had of value from their adventures at the home entrance, so there were huge piles everywhere full of gold and weapons, but there wasn't much for him to spend tons of money on, so the piles of gold were kept to a reasonable amount by paying their usual homes tax to a princess. Finn just dashed through the room and out the door into the rainy afternoon.

Finn just ran one step after another across the land. This was going to be just a simple spying mission, but it was just to get out of his home, so that alone was a better prospect. Finn just hoped there would be some excitement to the spy work.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Hero's Effort

Finn was panting tiredly. He had run for miles on end. It was nothing new to him but the wet terrain had made it somewhat take a bit more effort to move through the mud, but he didn't care, as long as it got him out of his boring rut he had been having for the past few days. In front of him now was a land that appeared to be entirely made of snow. Finn stopped himself short of the snowy borderline where he could see a heavy blizzard going on inside the land right now, clearly matching the storm outside of the land. "Jeez…" Finn just stared, seeing the violent cold wind blowing around strong enough to knock someone back if they were caught off guard.

"Finn! Over here!" he heard someone shout for him. He saw a girl approaching. She was wearing a white rabbit hat with her blonde hair stuck out from the front of it. She had a white furred cat walking beside her. "Hey, Fionna! Hi, Cake!" Finn greeted the other adventurous duo. He knew her older sister Cake who had similar powers to Jake, being able to stretch at a great length and size. They both seemed to not be enjoying the thought of going into the cold, but they were used to it, having had to traverse the Ice Kingdom a lot before.

"Hey! Let's hurry up and get this over with before my fur freezes," Cake insisted they should hurry. She hated the rain already but she didn't want to think of the cold snowy area freezing her wet fur on top of that. Finn nodded, just beginning to walk into the Ice Kingdom alongside his two friends. He knew Fionna's sister's slightly overprotective nature over her little sister, and he never quite understood why either, but he just presumed it was the same reason his brother worried over him, which was just because they cared for their safety.

It was pretty much nothing but silence beyond the sound of wind whistling through their ears. The three just kept walking, heading toward the biggest mountain of the bunch in the Ice Kingdom. Once they began to get close to it, they knew the next part was getting up it. "Mind stretching us up, Cake?" Fionna requested. Her sister nodded, growing bigger in size. "H-Hop on…" her shivering sister said, Finn climbing onto the giant cat's back before helping his female counterpart up as well. Cake began to stretch her arms and legs, elevating them to the top of the icy fortress that was the rulers of the lands' castle.

Unbeknownst to the group, while they were making their way up to the top of the Ice Mountain, one of the many inhabitants of the ice land had caught sight of them. It was an Ice Golem that growled after noticing Cake's long legs on the ground. It stomped over, punching one of her left legs, making her rattle and cringe in pain. "Ow! Something's hitting me, Fionna!" Cake exclaimed while they were a little below the top. "Just let us off here. We'll be fine," Finn reassured, knowing that it would really be bad if one of her limbs got too badly damaged to not be usable. "Alright. Just please be careful," the cat somewhat pleaded for them as she let them climb off of her and onto the side of the Ice Mountain. It was hard to get a good footing on the ground, and it was going to be a bit of a steep climb. "Don't worry, Cake. We will," Fionna called to her sister, watching as the stretchy cat went back to normal size, shrinking down back to the foot of the mountain, leaving it up to the two humans to do the spying mission alone.

Finn and Fionna began the climb up, finding a hole in the side near the top that was used to overview the snowy land. Another violent gust of wind blew downward, making Fionna lose her grip. She thought this was going to be a hard landing, and she closed her eyes, thinking she was going to fall to the bottom of the mountain, but when she opened them, she found herself dangling there. Looking up, she saw her hand clasped with Finn's, and his other hand gripping his sword he had dug it into the ice wall to hold on. "I got ya," Finn spoke while pulling the startled Fionna back up. "T-thanks…" she mumbled, still trying to regain her composure, and they resumed to reaching the over sized window.

The two just began looking around, seeing an empty cage at the back of the room that was made of ice, and a few pieces of furniture that was oddly not made of ice. They so far saw no one inside. "Huh… I wonder if they're okay…" Finn wondered aloud. He had a thought in the back of his mind that something might have happened to the evil duo that used to constantly kidnap royals. "…I think someone's in the cell," Fionna pointed out. Someone's head was resting on the pillow of the bed in the icy prison, but they couldn't tell who it was. The duo just climbed inside and approached the ice cell.

Finn was ready to break the frosted bars off, but he realized the cell door was unlocked. Fionna opened the cell and approached. She moved the blankets from the bed, but as she realized, it was just a penguin like it was there as a decoy. "Oh. Hey, Gunter," she happily greeted the penguin that had been trying to sleep. "Wak!" he barked. There were much more penguins around the ice kingdom than where that came from, and the adventurous duo rarely hit the black and white birds because they usually were friendly folk. "Do you know where the Ice King and Ice Queen are?" she asked while petting him.

"Wak!" Gunter pointed behind her. "Fionna!" Finn shouted, before she saw the icy cage door shut itself and lock. She saw two large figures of a man and woman. Both were wearing blue clothing and had slightly over sized noses, and they had a gold tiara and crown individually. They were the Ice King and Ice Queen, two tyrants known in Ooaa for kidnapping princes and princesses individually. "Well… I didn't expect to have any guests today. Let's give them a cold welcome!" The Ice Queen laughed. The two seemed to be in good health. Finn just got his sword ready, glaring at them both.

"Just let her out and we'll go," Finn implored, though he knew that they were more than likely not going to listen. "I'll leave this one to you," the Ice Queen said to her male counterpart, the Ice King, letting him step up to fight so she could make sure Fionna didn't escape from her prison cell.

Finn just rolled his eyes. He was used to fighting them a lot, so he didn't feel any need to be worried. He knew the Ice King as a very strange individual. He found himself in an on and off friendship, and he couldn't tell if he was hated or liked. "Maybe we can just trap them in ice and have the princess come to me to barter for their freedom," the Ice King elaborated out loud to himself on top of that.

The Ice King shot a bolt of ice from his hands at the young boy. Finn just blocked it with his sword, seeing the frozen magic trick cover his blade in a thin sheet of ice. He just slammed it on the floor, breaking it out of its icy grasp. "Come on man. Just give up. It'll save you a few bruises," the young boy again insisted, though the Ice Queen decided to play dirty and help in the one on one fight. She aimed a hand at Finn, firing four icicles at him. He swung his golden sword upward, smacking most of them away, but one managed to hit him in his side, impaling right through him. "OW! Ugh…" he groaned in pain, feeling the cold shivering pain rattle his body. He took a few steps back toward the huge window. Before he even realized it, the Ice King had fired another bolt of ice at him.

Finn got hit in the chest. He wasn't able to guard it in time as his torso was slightly covered in ice. The attack threw him out from the top of the icy domain. He began to fall to the bottom of the mountain. Everything felt like it was going a lot slower to him. He saw the snowflakes falling around his body and his sword falling nearby. Everything went black after he hit his head against the side of the mountain, before continuing to fall down it.

"FINN!" Fionna shrieked. She just kicked the side of the frozen cell's door and cracked it. She pulled out her sword that was made out of pink crystal, swinging it at the area she had damaged, breaking it into shards. "You both are in a lot of trouble!" she was enraged, her crystal sword in hand. She looked like she was ready to slaughter them and turn them to slices of wafers. Her gaze alone showed that.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aegis

"*cough*! *cough*! Oooh…" Finn coughed and moaned. His entire body was freezing. He felt like he was fading back in and out of death's grip. His eyes slowly opened while looking down to a large pile of snow surrounded by a small pool of his own blood. His sword stabbed into the ground nearby as he tried to sit up. He coughed in pain, finding an icicle stuck in his side. He reached down and grabbed it, just biting his lip before jerking it out. He let out a cough of pain before he tossed it to the ground. Finn felt another familiar wetness running down his forehead. He reached up, feeling his injured head. "W...why am I here?" he asked himself, looking around, having one hand dug into his side to slow the bleeding. He knew death was imminent if he just stayed there. He forced himself to his feet and began to walk deeper into the snowy wasteland, leaving behind his sword and a small pool of his blood.

A bruised and scraped Fionna scaled down the mountain, her clothes having rips and tears around them. She was panting, exhausted from brutalizing and assaulting the Ice King and Ice Queen. She was more worried about what had happened to her friend that she last saw taking a long fall. Fionna saw her sister nearby, crushing two ice golems in her hands that were stretched to a huge size. "Fionna… whoa! Are you alright?" she asked, wondering if she needed to be taken to a doctor. "Yeah, yeah! I'm fine, Cake! Now help me find Finn!" Fionna basically ordered. She was still in a flustered state of mind. She knew he could survive the fall since there was so much snow it would easily soften the landing.

"What happened up there?" Cake just wanted a simple answer to that. "H-he fell from the top. He's hurt. Just help me find him, please," Fionna begged. Her sister just nodded. She wished she could just grow to a tall size and search for him, but the heavy wind already obscuring her view wouldn't help.

"What am I doing here…?" Finn murmured. One foot after another, he staggered. He felt the need to lie in the snow, not move another muscle and just let what happened happen, but his mind was just a flurry of various thoughts each one seemed less coherent than the other but one big one was always ringing out. "Who am I…?" Finn questioned himself while he was about to crumble onto his knees, coughing and having the feeling of pins and needles coursing from his side to his body. He stared at his reflection one a sheet of ice that lay right beneath him, panting and gasping. Finn just pulled his arm back in sudden anger. He couldn't remember who he was at all. He had a feeling that every inch of his memory was wiped out after that one battle. "Who… am I…?! Why can't I remember anything?!" one punch to the ice ground, and suddenly, cracks began forming around Finn."…oh no. No, no, no, no...!" he tried to stand, but he just fell back down again. The slippery terrain made it hard to move and the amount of blood he had lost had weakened him severely. The ice broke apart and he fell into a cave below, letting out an echoing scream while he fell.

Finn wound up sliding on his back through a small cave like system that felt like it went on forever, though it only took a short minute for Finn to slowly come to a stop, lying flat on his back. "Ow…" Finn moaned and looked around the room of the cave he was in. There was one thing in the cave that confused him. There was a light up ahead. He didn't know whether it was just another side effect of being near death or not, but he just began approaching it. Entering the light, Finn found an entrance of some weird metal facility. He was noticing a few assembly lines that appeared destroyed and unusable. There were only a few dim lights on while destroyed scrap metal lay around everywhere. None of the machinery as far as he could tell was going to work.

Finn was then drawn to a door that lay on the floor, having fallen off since the hinges really couldn't hold on any longer over age. He looked inside, noticing a small room wires scattering on the floor, leading to a strange figure on the wall. He felt around the wall to find a light switch. He found one and flipped it, activating another small light. His gaze became affixed on a white haired girl in a black shirt and grey pants. A human look was shown on her face. Finn was wondering why there was a girl just sitting there in an underground facility. He approached a weird control console and began twisting the knobs and pulling the levers.

Finn started hearing a weird beeping noise. The wires pulled away from the wall the girl was attached to, and she fell to the floor. It had just let her go without any form of care. "Whoa! A…are you okay?" Finn questioned, his side throbbing in pain while he crouched down and shook her, wondering if she was even alive. Her eyes opened up. Her green eyes irises seemed soulless, with a stare which focused straight at Finn. "Greetings…" she said. "…hello…?" he mumbled, still confused about why she was here. The girl stood up with a weird motorized noise. "I am Aegis. You appear to be injured," Aegis introduced herself while examining his injured body.

"Yeah… I-I don't think I'm going to make it… I can't remember anything either…" Finn responded. Aegis reached down and took off his hat, his long golden hair being exposed and falling down to his shoulders. It used to be much longer, but it was after being cut off a few months back, and it still hadn't grown back to its lengthy state yet. She began ripping his hat into ribbons. "W-what are you doing?" he asked confused, watching her as she crouched down and began wrapping it around his injured area. "It should slow the bleeding. Thank you for activating me" she thanked him he was not entirely sure by what she meant though

"What are you doing here anyway?" Finn finally got to his bigger question. Her left eye changed to blue for a moment before it went green again. "…My memory has been corrupted. I am sorry," she admitted. She could not remember why she was in this underground facility in the Ice Kingdom in the first place. Instead she seemed to want to have her desire more on treating his injury. "You require expert medical attention. The exit is this way," Aegis said while helping him up. Finn just kept one hand, keeping pressure on his side. The bleeding had stopped for now due to his hat acting like a bandage. He did have a comforting feeling while by her side at least, thinking he might have a chance at surviving. He began to follow her through the weird facility to escape.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
